wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
East Meets West
East Meets West is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Movie musical that premiered on September 26, 2014. The movie went into pre-production in July 2013. Very little is currently known about this film. It will be a major musical and will follow the story of two rival high schools. Creator of the film, Jessie1010 says, "I can't say too much but this movie is going to be a major musical with a lot of singing, a lot of dancing, just a lot of things. It's seriously going to be something Wiki Channel's never seen before and it may even feature some big Wiki Channel stars." It was announced on January 24, 2014 that casting was underway for the film and it will begin filming in late winter in Albuquerque, New Mexico for a 2014 premiere on Wiki Channel. The cast was officially announced on May 24, 2014. Filming officially ended in early June 2014 (not counting re-shoots). Teasers for the movie began airing on Wiki Channel in late July 2014. The movie premiered on Wiki Channel September 26 at 8/9c. Overview “'East Meets West'” follows the story of Eastwood High and Westwod High, two rivaling high schools that have never gotten along. Rachel Gold is the new girl at Eastwood High. Once a choir singing sensation, she has transformed herself into a phenomenal journalist and her scholarship for writing is what brings her to Eastwood. Ricky Francis is Westwood High’s star football player who has just recovered from an injury caused by a football game against Eastwood High, its rival school. Now in a new environment, Rachel wants to try new things and to embrace her new school spirit centered school, she joins the cheerleading leading team. For her first duty as a newbie cheerleader she must steal a Westwood High trophy. But when Westwood High’s theatre department is in need of a replacement for their school musical and Rachel gets caught stealing the trophy, she is cast against her will along with Ricky to star as the leading couple. The problem is Rachel can’t be in a Westwood musical when she’s from Eastwood. However, Rachel happens to actually like the role so she decides to pose as a homeschooled student whenever she goes to Westwood High for rehearsal. And all the while, she begins to develop feelings for her co-star, Ricky. But soon, when her lie is exposed to the cheerleading team and Ricky, word spreads that Rachel betrayed Eastwood and Rachel finds herself to be the most hated girl in school. Even Ricky feels betrayed as he never would associate with someone from Eastwood after the incident. Soon Rachel decides enough is enough and determines herself to end the feud between Eastwood and Westwood once and for all, not only so people will realize that Eastwood students can be friends with Westwood students but also so she can win the guy she’s come to care about most back. 'Cast' *Chesney Ramirez as Rachel Gold *Alexander Franks as Ricky Francis *Rayelle as Skylar Venice *Kelly Lloyd as Jess Nightland *Shelly Yanes as Allie Grant *Stephen Johnson as Jason Lewies *Percilla Gold as Penny and Portia *Dane Wilkins as Kendall *Lilly Marsh as Deena Characters 'Main Characters' Rachel Gold (portrayed by Chesney Ramirez) Rachel is the new girl at Eastwood High who is a fantastic journalist. She has a very witty, confident, and dazzling personality and considers journalism her passion but also has a talent in singing. Rachel was once a phenomenal choral singer but after deciding she didn't want to do something so shallow, she turned her attention to writing and since then has transformed herself into an award winning journalist. When she arrives at her new school, Rachel is overwhelmed by the amount of school spirit that everyone has, so overwhelmed that she decides to do something new and audition for the cheerleading squad. Rachel gets in and as her first duty as cheerleader, she is told to go steal one of Westwood High’s trophies. Rachel accepts the challenge but she ends up being caught by Ricky Francis, Westwood High’s popular jock, while attempting to steal it. Soon after, they both are caught by Westwood’s drama teacher, Ms. Bailey, who assumes they both were stealing the trophy. Ms. Bailey recognizes Rachel from her viral video and forces her to star in the school’s spring musical, alongside Ricky, or she will report them both to the principal. Rachel and Ricky have no choice but to accept. And Rachel even seems to enjoy it a bit, however, she must keep it a secret from her Eastwood friends. Ricky and Rachel seem to click instantly and overtime develop strong feelings for each other. But soon, when Ricky and the cheerleaders find out Rachel’s little tale, she becomes one of the most hated girls in school for “betraying Eastwood” and Ricky refuses to talk to her since she goes to Eastwood. Once she is kicked off the cheerleading team, Rachel finally decides that enough is enough and using her awesome journalism skills, she finds a way to bring the two schools together once and for all so she can loose her reputation as “most hated girl in school” and so she can win back the heart of Ricky. Ricky Francis (portrayed by Alexander Franks) Ricky Francis is Westwood’s star football player. Last season, during the championship game against Eastwood High, Ricky was pushed down on the ground by an Eastwood player, causing a serious leg injury. Ricky could not play football all summer, missing a once in a lifetime chance to go to a major football camp. Ever since then, he has resented Eastwood. Now he’s back and ready to play for the Westwood Warriors. But when Ms. Bailey catches him singing in the halls, she asks him to audition for the school play, which he declines. But when he is seen with Rachel “stealing” a Westwood trophy, Ms. Bailey blackmails the two of them into starring in the school’s play. Ricky does and as time goes on, he grows to have feelings for Rachel. He happily goes to every rehearsal just to see her, even if it means skipping football practice. But, when he soon finds out she is an Eastwood student, he’s reminded of that awful day and wants nothing to do with Rachel. And after that, he prepares even harder for the game. But will Rachel be able to win him back when she reveals the truth behind Eastwood and Westwood’s shocking past? Skylar Venice (portrayed by Rayelle) Skylar Venice is the most popular girl in school. She is snobby, sassy, stuck up, and self-centered. Not only is she dating jockie hottie, Jess Nightland, but she is the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad at Eastwood High. When Rachel comes to Eastwood and tries out for the squad, Skylar can’t help but let her join after she pulls off an amazing audition. Skylar befriends Rachel but truly she is jealous of her. To test her limits, she sends her on a mission to steal Westwood’s 1960 trophy. It’s no surprise to Skylar when Rachel comes back with nothing but what does shock her is Rachel’s confident attitude even after she failed. And soon Skylar notices how Rachel misses practices often and suspects she is up to something. Skylar does a little snooping and soon discovers Rachel’s singing past and finds out that Rachel is starring in Westwood’s school musical. Excited to take her down, Skylar exposes Rachel’s secret, making her the most hated girl in school. But Rachel still has some tricks up her sleeves. Has Skylar finally met her match? Jess Nightland (portrayed by Kelly Lloyd) Jess Nightland is Eastwood High’s most popular jock. He plays almost every sport from soccer to basketball to football. He is also Skylar’s boyfriend. Even though Jess isn’t the smartest of the bunch, he is very sweet towards everyone but when it’s time to play, he plays hard. His relationship with Skylar isn't even that romantic. He's only dating her only because he feels obligated to since they're the most popular kids in school but in reality, Jess doesn't care much for her. Allie Grant (portrayed by Shelly Yanes) Allie'''is a very sweet and smart student at Eastwood and the first friend Rachel meets there. She helps her find her way through Eastwood and is also in her AP writing class. Allie is also on the cheerleading team, one of the only nice and smart ones on the team. She is the one who introduces Rachel to cheerleading. When Rachel is shunned for taking part in the Westwood musical, Allie is the only one who sticks by her side. Allie also thinks the whole school spirit/sports thing at Eastwood is overrated. She doesn't like how people only like the cheerleaders for their popularity and not for what they actually do. She also thinks that there needs to be more focus on the academics. '''Jason Lewis (portrayed by Stephen Johnson) Jason is a student at Westwood and is on the football and basketball team with Ricky. He also is his best friend. He's a bit airheaded and is not exaclty on par with what's going on but always comes through for Ricky at the right time. Jason is actually a very gifted basketball player but is always overshadowed by Ricky's star athletic ability with football. 'Supporting Characters' *'Penny' (portrayed by Percilla Gold) - Penny is a student at Westwood. Penny is extremely energetic, congenial, and peppy, and she is in the Westwood musical with Ricky and Rachel who she becomes fast friends with. Penny is always there to cheer you up when you are down. Penny has a sister named Portia who goes to Eastwood. They used to both go to Eastwood but their constant fighting got so bad to the point where their parents had to split them up. Since her parents are divorced, Penny went to live with her dad who lives in Westwood and Portia stayed with her mom who lives in Eastwood. The two barely ever talk to each other. *'Kendall' (portrayed by Dane Wilkins) - Kendall is a very theatrical and flamboyant boy. He is in the Westwood musical and is best friends with Penny. He and Penny are very welcoming to Rachel and Ricky. *'Portia' (portrayed by Percilla Gold) - Portia is a cheerleader at Eastwood. Portia is basically Skylar's sidekick and she's always by her side. Portia is very serious, a bit stuck up, and often looks down on others. Portia is Penny's sister. *'Deena' (portrayed by Lilly Marsh) - Deena is the student athletics manager at Westwood. She is good friends with Jason and Ricky. They're basically a friend threesome. Deena is very calm and chill. She along with Jason speculate what's up with Ricky throughout the movie. Musical Numbers #'Something About the Sunshine' - East Meets West cast #*Rachel arrives to Eastwood to see the students have a lot of school spirit. It's also the beginning of the football season over at Westwood High. The scene switches between the Eastwood students (led by Skylar, Jess and Allie) and the Westwood students (led by Ricky) singing about the start of a new season. #'Beat of My Drum' - Skylar Venice #*This number takes place during cheer leading tryouts and Skylar singing this song, dancing, and doing a bunch of cheerleader moves to intimidate the auditioning girls. Halfway in, everyone is dancing and by the end, it is shown that Rachel is the only one who can keep up which grows tension between Skylar and Rachel. #'Push it to the Limit' - Ricky Francis and the Westwood footall team #*Ricky and his football team sing this song while at their first football practice of the season. They are singing about working hard and pushing it so they can be the champions. #'Go with Gravity' - Rachel Gold #*Rachel has been caught in the Westwood trophy room trying to steal a trophy for the cheer leading team, Ricky is with her after catching her himself. Ms. Bailey catches the both of them and she recognizes Rachel from her viral choir video. She makes Rachel sing for her and Rachel sings this song. #'Pom Poms' - Ricky Francis, Jess Nightland, the Eastwood Eagles and the Westwood Warriors #*This song is the first real scene with all of Eastwood and Westwood together. Westwood comes to Eastwood and crashes their pep rally. The top Eastwood jock, Jess, and the top Westwood jock, Ricky, come face to face and they sing about "bringing it on." The Eastwood and Westwood cheerleaders, jocks, and students sing in the background with them. Meanwhile, Rachel is trying to hide so Ricky won't see her and find out she's from Eastwood but the cheerleaders don't make it any easier for her as they try to bring her back to cheer lead. This number takes place outside on the Eastwood football field. #'Meant to Be' sung by Rachel Gold and Ricky Francis #*Rachel and Ricky are rehearsing for the Westwood musical and they sing this song. Singing this song, Rachel and Ricky have a real connection. #'Piano' - Penny, Kendall, Rachel, and Ricky #*Rachel and Ricky meet the eccentric pair, Kendall and Penny. Ricky is being super cautious of where he is because he doesn’t want his teammates to find out he's in a musical. Kendall and Penny explain to them that they're always made fun of for being so peppy and into theatre but they really don't care. Rachel and Ricky form a bond with the two and then the four sing this song. #'Make a Wish' - Ricky #*Rachel is helping Ricky with his Spanish homework after finishing a day of rehearsal. As they work, they begin to talk and they confess personal secrets to each other. Ricky talks about his football future and Rachel talks about wanting to be a journalist and tells him about how she used to sing in choir. So then Ricky sings this song to her to motivate her. #'Like Me' - East Meets West cast #*The cheerleaders finally confront Rachel about her always missing practicing when she walks in late. Over at Westwood, the football players do the same to Ricky. Instead of telling them about the musical, Rachel and Ricky tell them that they've just been so distracted by a boy/girl who they really like. Instead of getting mad, the cheerleaders fangirl for Rachel and the football players praise Ricky. They sing this song to them to give them advice. The song switches back and forth between the football team and cheerleaders. In this song, Skylar warms up a bit to Rachel. #'Outside Looking In' sung by Rachel #*Skylar has learned about Rachel's secret after going through her backpack and following her to Westwood. She reveals the secret to all of Eastwood and it somehow even spreads to Westwood. Eastwood students are angry with Rachel for "betraying the school" and Ricky can't even talk to her for being an Eastwood student. Rachel sings this song to vent as her whole world crumbles down. #'Sunrise' sung by Rachel and Ricky #*It is now early Saturday morning, the day of the championship game between Eastwood and Westwood. Rachel accidentally pulled in all nighter at Eastwood while trying to piece all of her information together to solve the feud Eastwood and Westwood. She wakes up and starts fiddling with the piano in the music room when all of a sudden, Ricky shows up. He apologizes to her and realizes that she’s more important to him than any feud and he shouldn't blame everyone at Eastwood for his injury. The two sing this song together as the sun rises. #'East Meets West' sung by the Eastwood Eagles and the Westwood Warriors #*It’s now the championship game and Eastwood and Westwood are playing. Rachel isn’t cheerleading since she was kicked off the team but she finally has uncovered the truth about the feud with Ally and Ricky. They’re trying to get to the game before half time is over so they can announce it to everyone and so Ricky can play. The Westwood team is freaking out because Ricky is nowhere in sight. It goes to half time and then the Eastwood students and Westwood students have a sing off battle. Jason is struggling to lead Westwood since he's co captain. Ricky shows up in the end of the song and sings with the Warriors. #'Finally Falling' sung by East Meets West cast #*Rachel has revealed the truth about the feud and everyone is really happy now. The game finishes with Westwood winning and Eastwood is happy with them, the schools now friends. Then the two schools sing this song together with Rachel and Ricky starting off and everyone is happy. #'Meant to Be (Reprise)' sung by Rachel and Ricky #*This is the very last scene and serves as the tag scene. It is shown during the credits. Rachel and Ricky are performing in the Westwood school musical. The Westwood Warriors and Eastwood Eagles came to see them. Gallery East Meets West girls promotional.png East Meets West Banner.png East Meets West logo.png East Meets West Rachel and Ricky 3.png East Meets West teaser logo.png East Meets West cast collage.png East Meets West cast picture.png East Meets West Soundtrack Cover.png East Meets West big pic.png East Meets West poster with Rachel.png Jason.png Rachel.png Rachel is gold.jpg Skylar.png Allie.png Ricky.png Jess.png East Meets VIP Singing Dolls.png East Meets West. References Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects